


You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

by K1mHeechu1



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omegle, Online Dating, Park Chanyeol Being Dumb, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: After 6 years of knowing each other, they were finally meeting each other.Or: When Chanyeol dropped his email before exiting the Omegle chat, he could've never imagined he would fall in love with Jongdae.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 18
Kudos: 115
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	You Say Good Morning When It's Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt was: "Chanyeol and Jongdae were in love with each other for as long as they could remember. The only issue with that is that they didn't meet up yet." And the second I saw it my brain went: ONLINE DATING AU!  
> So here it is, I hope you like it ♥  
> Thanks to the awesome friend that helped me beta it♥

Chanyeol bit his lip, looking down at his phone screen again. Only two minutes had passed since the last time he checked the time.

He sighed. Incheon at 3 in the morning felt like a totally different place from the busy airport he was used to.instead of the usual hordes of people running around there were only a few scattered about looking like they'd love to fall on their faces. Chanyeol knew he should probably look like them but he was so anxious he couldn't stay still, let alone feel sleepy at all.

He had been waiting for this day for over six years. He could not believe it had finally arrived.

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Once upon a time, Chanyeol had dropped his email address before leaving an Omegle call he'd started when he was bored. When he told his friends most of them laughed, but Junmyeon had almost murdered him. Only Baekhyun's gentle whining had stopped his wrath at what he called 'the stupidest thing anyone in this friend group has ever done and that's saying something because Jongin and Sehun are our friends'.

Chanyeol himself had no idea why he had done it. The person hehad been talking to had seemed so nice. They had bonded over their love of music and puppies. Anyone who loved music and puppies like that could be a potential friend; why not? Chanyeol didn't even consider the fact that he was willingly doxxing himself to a complete stranger, he had just gone for it, dropped the email, and exited the chat. He had been pleasantly surprised when he opened his inbox and saw the unread e-mail.

He learned the guy on the other side of the screen was his age, and that his name was Jongdae, but he went by Chen because he was the only non-Chinese in a friend group composed of Chinese people. He had been given the nickname when he was younger and it stuck. He lived in Latin America, which explained why he always answered at what were, for Chanyeol, random hours of the night. 

They had e-mailed back and forth for a few months before they switched to KakaoTalk, and had quickly become inseparable. 

Jongdae had been the one to suggest video-calls. Chanyeol had quickly agreed. 

He had fallen in love the second Jongdae smiled at the webcam. 

And he had kept falling for 5 years, every single time Jongdae whined at him through the computer screen. He loved Jongdae even more with every care package sent of bottomless jars of dulce and handwritten notes in Jongdae's carefully written hangeul. The simple fact that Jongdae was writing in hangeul meant everything. Jongdae had told him from the start how uncomfortable he felt using the Korean writing system, having gotten more used to using Chinese characters and the Latin alphabet from common daily use.

Surprisingly (or not surprisingly at all, considering Chanyeol had pined after Jongdae for 5 years and he was close to becoming a Christmas tree), Jongdae had been the first one to address their relationship or lack thereof.

"Hey, stranger. So," he said, fingers playing with the pencil he was holding, "are you ever going to ask me out or do you plan on staring at me with heart eyes for another 5 years?"

Chanyeol had promptly choked on his own spit, making Jongdae laugh at him as he tried to breathe again.

"How-" Chayeol took a deep breath before trying again. "How long have you known?"

"I've suspected for the last few months, but I didn't know for sure until you confirmed it just now." Chanyeol went so red, he matched the fire engine-coloured hoodie he was wearing. "So, are you going to say something?"

"Uhmm... I-" Chanyeol looked at Jongdae's soft smile, the curl of his lips almost kittenish, and steeled himself, "Jongdae, during these past 5 years I've treasured every single word you've said, every single smile you gave me, and every single minute we spent together. We haven't met in person yet, and the time difference is a bitch, but even when I stay up late or get up early to talk to you I do it happily because it's you I'm talking to. I really, really like you, will you please be my boyfriend?"

Jongdae bit his lip and looked down. Chanyeol started getting nervous at the lack of an answer.

"Argh, why you have to be like this, Chanyeol!?" Jongdae whined and looked back up. "Just when I think I have you figured out, you do something stupidly nice and make my heart melt. Of course I want to be your boyfriend."

Chanyeol went to sleep that night with a smile brighter than the sun. He spent the following week in such a happy, elated state not even Sehun microwaving tin foil and almost making his microwave explode could ruin his mood.

  
  
  


They had spent the following year sending each other packages as often as they could, chatting every day and trying to video-call at least once a day. It was hard to make their schedules work, with Jongdae studying like crazy to pass the last year of his music degree and Chanyeol's job as a junior producer in one of the biggest music labels in Seoul always keeping him so busy. The twelve-hour time difference certainly didn't help. They did their best, which turned out to be enough.

Chanyeol had told his parents he had a boyfriend that lived on the other end of the world that Chuseok and his mum had been so happy he was finally dating someone, she didn't even care it was a boy and not a girl. Jongdae had muttered soft, reassuring words as Chanyeol cried, overwhelmed by his family's positive reaction to the news. Jongdae had been out to his parents for years but still had been incredibly nervous when he introduced Chanyeol to his parents over Christmas. He needn’t have worried, his mum already loved Chanyeol from the things Jongdae had told her and the evidence she saw with her own eyes in the form of the happy, contented glow on her son's face every time he received a package from overseas.

Jongdae listened to Chanyeol's songs when he was stuck and helped him with the lyrics when he was missing something, and Chanyeol stayed up the entire night video-calling Jongdae when he had to defend his thesis, smiling through his tiredness the next day as he told everyone at work that he had just helped his boyfriend graduate from university so they could stop telling him he looked like death, thanks.

Chanyeol sometimes felt a pang in his chest when he looked at Jongdae sleepily lying in bed right after waking, all soft and warm so cuddly-looking Chanyeol actually felt his arms physically ache with want to touch. They had known each other for almost 6 years but had not been able to meet yet. Not seeing Jongdae in person as a friend had been painful enough. Not knowing Jongdae in person as his boyfriend was devastating. Every single time he laid eyes on him, Chanyeol could only think about how much he wanted to kiss and hug Jongdae. He wondered if his skin and hair were as soft as they looked, fantasized about running his fingers over and through to see for himself. He had never wanted anything like he wanted Jongdae in his arms. He knew by the way Jongdae's smile dimmed a little sometimes, when he thought he wasn't looking, that his boyfriend felt the same way.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


"YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT IS!" Jongdae yelled into the phone the second the call connected, and Chanyeol almost dropped the smartphone onto his face from the shock.

"Jeez, baby, please, my heart, don't kill me before I even wake up," Chayeol pouted, making Jongdae laugh.

"Sorry, it's just- I'm really really happy and excited and everything in between!" Jongdae smiled and Chanyeol couldn't stop himself from smiling back at him. "Okay, so... you know how you said you had a free week the week after your birthday?" Chanyeol nodded, and Jongdae took a deep breath. "How good are you at playing tour guide?" 

Chanyeol hummed for a moment before freezing as he understood what Jongdae was implying.

"Dae, are you..."

"I got tickets. Plane tickets. I'm coming to Seoul." Jongdae's smile was so blindingly brilliant it took Chanyeol's breath away. "I'm staying until January 4th."

"You're finally coming," Chanyeol whispered, still in shock.

"I am. I'm going and we can finally meet."

  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  


Chanyeol had just thrown away his empty cup of coffee when the doors opened and people started coming out, some carrying small bags, some pushing trolleys filled to the brim. None of them was the person he was waiting for. He looked back down and unlocked his phone to text Jongdae, just in case he could connect to the airport's wifi.

"Hey, stranger."

Chanyeol froze. That voice. He had never heard that voice so clearly, without the help of technology, but it sounded pure and unadulterated, without the metallic-y twang it had when it came out of his speakers.

He shoved his phone inside his pocket before looking up. 

Jongdae was even more beautiful in real life. He was shorter than he had imagined, but then again, everyone tended to be short from Chanyeol's perspective. He looked so soft and tired, but his eyes glittered under the airport's artificial lights, and his kittenish smile was wide and blinding. 

Jongdae took a step closer, then flung his bag to the floor and dropped his suitcase handle to run blindly into Chanyeol's arms.

"Oh my god, it's you. It's you. You're here. You're finally here." Jongdae buried his face into the fabric of Chanyeol's hoodie, hands bunching it up behind his back as he sunk his fingers into it. "Yeol, Yeol, Yeol!"

Chanyeol swallowed the tears before lifting one of his hands to cup the back of Jongdae's head.

"It's me. You're here with me now. Jongdae..." Chanyeol gave him one tight squeeze before breaking the hug, taking a step back to look at him. Jongdae was still smiling, eyes looking suspiciously glassy, but Chanyeol said nothing. He had tears running down his face himself, so Jongdae could tear up all he wanted. "You're so beautiful. I knew you were pretty from our video-calls and from the pictures but in real life, you look... absolutely breath-taking."

Jongdae blushed, before letting out a whine (and oh, god, didn't that whine sound a thousand times better in person.) 

"You're so tall," Jongdae exclaimed, looking up into his eyes, "why are you so tall? Being so tall should be illegal!"

"I'm this tall so that you can spot me easily if you lose me in a crowd." Jongdae gave him the most adorable pout, which quickly turned into a smile. 

"You're real..." Jongdae's voice sounded full of wonder, and Chanyeol snickered.

"Of course I'm real. Did you ever doubt it?" 

"Well, the first few times you sent me pictures I thought there was no way I wasn't being catfished. I had to stop Yixing and Tao from calling MTV."

"I should've been the one thinking I was being catfished. You're too perfect to be real," Jongdae laughed, eyes crinkling happily. "Ready to go? We have an hour-long train ride back to my place."

  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol thought the moonlight made Jongdae look even more ethereal than he already was. Don't get him wrong, he thought the sun shone out of Jongdae's ass and he was the most beautiful person to ever exist (and he was friends with Oh Sehun, so that was saying something- then again, Sehun was an idiot so maybe that balanced his handsomeness out or something), but the way Jongdae's skin shone under the pale light, how the cold night decorated every breath he took with white fog as he breathed out and how his hair and eyes glowed made Chanyeol feel Jongdae was obviously either an angel or a character out of a fairytale.

Jongdae had nodded off during the train ride, sleepily resting his head on Chanyeol's shoulder. No, Chanyeol had obviously not spent the entire train ride staring at his boyfriend's face like a creep, of course he hadn't. 

(He totally had spent the entire hour staring at his boyfriend's face like a creep.)

He had wrestled the suitcase handle out of Jongdae's hand, making him whine again but he eventually settled on holding Chanyeol's free hand as he guided Jongdae to his apartment. 

After a short walk that Jongdae had spent looking around in wonder and saying how weird it was to be able to walk around after 4 AM without a care in the world ('If you tried to do this in Buenos Aires, getting mugged is the least of your worries, Yeol'), they made it to Chanyeol's building.

Jongdae sat on top of his suitcase as Chanyeol fumbled with the door, trying to type the right code with his frozen fingers; followed him inside once he actually managed to get the door open.

"Welcome! You can leave your shoes here, this is my side, and over here are Junmyeon Hyung and Baekhyun's shoes." Jongdae toed off his shoes as he was told. "Want a shower?"

Jongdae pouted at Chanyeol. 

"I know I should, but I think I'll fall asleep standing if I tried to shower, so that can wait until tomorrow. Can we go to sleep?" Chanyeol nodded quickly and lifted the suitcase so the wheels wouldn't make noise in the otherwise silent apartment. 

"Ok, I'll show you everything better in the morning, but this is the living room, the kitchen is over there, that's Junmyeon Hyung's room, that's Baekhyun's room, they pretend I don't know they sleep in Baekhyun's room every night and use Hyung's room to keep all their stuff. This is the bathroom, and this is my room." He opened the door to a pretty organised bedroom and set the suitcase down on the floor by the window in front of the queen-sized bed. "I cleaned a part of my wardrobe, so you can unpack tomorrow, I'm not making you live out of a suitcase for well over a month. Oh, and the wifi password is cappuccino because Minseok Hyung was here when we last changed it."

"Sounds good," Jongdae said, sighing tiredly, "Yeol, can I borrow something to sleep in? I really don't want to fight against everything I packed to find my pyjamas." 

Chanyeol nodded and quickly found a soft sweatshirt and a pair of joggers to give him. 

"You can use the bathroom first if you want."

"Thanks. I'll go get changed."

Chanyeol quickly changed into his own sleep clothes and folded the bed covers back, setting pillows on their rightful places against the headboard. Jongdae returned and Chanyeol froze for a moment, making him blush under his stare as Chanyeol took in just how his clothes seemed to swallow Jongdae and how sweetly tiny they made his boyfriend look. Chanyeol shivered, coming back to his senses, and left to brush his teeth and make sure all the lights were off so Junmyeon wouldn't nag him in the morning about wasting electricity.

When he returned to the room, he had to take a second and just rest his head on the door frame, taking in what he was seeing. Jongdae, lying on his side, scrolling through his phone as he tugged the covers closer to his body, was a sight to behold. 

Chanyeol couldn't believe he could have this.

Jongdae looked up, smiled sleepily at him before locking his phone and setting it on the bedside table, and made grabby hands at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol laid down next to him, carefully, trying to give Jongdae space in case he felt uncomfortable. Jongdae instantly scooted closer to him, softly grabbing a fistful of his long-sleeved shirt with one hand and gently intertwining their hands, fingers interlocked with Chanyeol's.

"Hi," he whispered, making Jongdae smile even wider, "I can't believe you're here."

"I love you." Jongdae was still smiling, but his smile had softened, becoming sweeter. "I didn't want to tell you through a screen."

Chanyeol sighed, before moving forward a little, using his free hand to tilt Jongdae's head up. He pressed his lips gently against Jongdae's, barely even a kiss, lips closed and movements slow. 

Jongdae kissed him back almost immediately, sighing against his lips and letting out soft, quiet whines that Chanyeol found to be the loveliest noise he had ever heard.

He ended the kiss, but didn't move back, instead dropping small little pecks on Jongdae's lips until he giggled under his touch.

"I love you too, so much." Chanyeol moved them around until he was lying on his back, Jongdae lying half on top of his body, head pillowed on his chest. "Let's go to bed, we have all the time in the world."

Jongdae nuzzled against his shirt and nodded.

"We do. We have all the time in the world. Together."

  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


_ (That day, Chanyeol would introduce Jongdae to his friends and he would fit right in with the group. _

  
  
  


_ Over the following week, Chanyeol and Junmyeon would learn just how bad it was for them that Jongdae and Baekhyun got on like a house on fire after becoming the main target of their pranks. _

  
  
  


_ Jongdae and Baekhyun would cackle while filling Junmyeon's hairdryer with flour. _

_ Chanyeol thought he might burst with happiness every time he could actually reach out and touch his boyfriend. Making Jongdae blush was Chanyeol's new favourite thing. He regretted nothing.) _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Fun-fact: I headcanon both of their sexualities to be somewhere in the ace spectrum.
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/K1mHeechu1) (plz, I need more Twitter friends! It'd be nice to have more people to talk to!), [Instagram](https://instagram.com/k1mheechu1/) and [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/K1mHeechu1)


End file.
